Over the Years
by IWriteFanfictionBecauseOfEggs
Summary: What happened to the team during the time gap? Starts almost right after the final episode of season 1. Rated T for sexual references, blood and gore, and all that good stuff. Mainly Spitfire but there's some Chalant, supermartian and Torpedo.
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter takes place a few days after the final episode of season 1.**

 **Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

 _ **Author's P.O.V.**_

Wally looked at the blonde with almost pleading eyes. Everyone was in a swimsuit, except for her. "C'mon babe, please!" the redhead was now on his knees, and pouting. "Fine, but-" she was cut off by what could only be described as Wally's victory screech, as he jumped up into the air and ran out of the cave. Zatanna let out a laugh and casted a spell so that Artemis was now in swimming attire.

The rest of the team walked out on the beach, to see Wally jumping into the shallow water, gesturing for the team to follow him. Robin smirked and ran toward the water, jumping up and landing atop of the speedsters shoulders. "Chicken!" he yelled out. Zatanna jumped on Artemis' shoulders happily and pointed toward the boys. Artemis ran toward them as Robin and Zatanna began to push each other, waiting for the other to fall off.

Robin shoved the magician, who let out a scream as she began to fall back, only for Artemis to lift her back up with ease. The blonde kicked Wally's feet and caused him to fall over. Zatanna raised her arms in the air "Victo-" she was cut off by a scream as Robin-who was still underwater-pulled one of Artemis' legs causing them to also fall over.

Conner looked over to M'gann, who couldn't contain her laughter. The clone picked her up and threw her into the water before jumping in himself. Aqualad stood there, his hands on his hips and shook his head, until Raquel shoved him in, and then she was soon pulled into the water by one of her many teammates. All of them dying with laughter from the events.

Wally gan to climb out and laid down in the sand, still laughing. "Any-anyone up for a game of volleyball?" he asked, still laughing. "I think I'm going to start making some hot dogs." Conner said, nudging M'gann and mouthing for her to come with him. "Who would pass up a game of volleyball?" Raquel asked, running to Wally and helping him set it all up.

"So, girls vs guys? Minus Miss M and Supes." Everyone went to their respective sides. Wally hit the ball over the net, and all the girls ran to try and get it, Artemis ended up hitting it, and then Kaldur basically smacked it, though it just barely made it's way over. "I got it! I go-nevermind!" Raquel began to scream out only for the ball to hit the ground before anyone could get to it.

* * *

"See? It's not that bad Arty." the blonde shrugged and rubbed the towel against her hair. "I'm going to go hit the showers. I'm covered in sand." almost everyone agreed, and went to their showers. "Good job making us lose chicken." Robin said, poking at the redheads chest. "Yeah and you for losing volleyball."

"Game 2! We won the first time!" Wally hummed in response, and turned his back to the boy. "I don't feel like showering right now, I'm going to go get something to eat." Robin smacked him on the back. "Don't eat everything from the fridge like last time." the speedsters eyes narrowed, but he said nothing in response and ran to the kitchen.

Burying his arms with food and dropped it all on the counter. Looking at it all for a moment, before deciding to just make a sandwich. When he finally finished most the girls were done in the showers. "Damn, is that thing like a foot tall?" Artemis asked with a laugh, running a brush through her long hair. "I wish, it would've fallen over though."

Zatanna jumped onto the couch and flipped through the channels "When'll our next mission be? I mean I enjoy the break and all, but it's getting boring." Robin came out and just nodded, and joined her on the couch. "Bats didn't tell me anything about a mission coming anytime soon so, I guess we'll just have to _wait_." he said the last word sourly.

"Let's play a game." all heads turned to see Raquel and Aqualad. "Never Have I Ever?" Aqualad gave them all a confused look. "Basically-since we can't have alcohol-we ask each other questions, and if you've done it/it's happened to you before then you raise your hand, if you haven't then don't raise your hand."

"Sounds fun!" the martian said, jumping up and down and Conner just shrugged. They all sat down in a circle. "Okay, never have I ever...taken food out of the trash can and ate it." Everyone looked around, and M'gann slowly raised her hand. "I dropped a few cookies in there, I thought it was normal since I've seen Wally do it before." everyone then looked at the speedster who laughed, before raising his hand.

"Okay, never have I ever snuck into a movie." Artemis, Zatanna, M'gann and Raquel looked at each other before dying with laughter and raising their hands. "That was by far the best girls night out I've ever had." the magician said through laughter.

"Been screamed at by a customer at my job." Wally raised his hand high. "One time I closed down this gas station I was working at and someone kept asking if it was still open, and then when I said no they kept yelling at me for the manager, because 10 was to early for a gas station to close down."

"Played spin the bottle." everyone except for Conner, M'gann and Kaldur raised their hands. "Good, you guys don't want to." Wally said with wide eyes.

"Now this is getting boring!" Robin exclaimed, dramatically falling back.

"Team, to the briefing room for your mission."

* * *

 **I don't know if I'll continue this story, if you guys want me to then I probably will idk. It was kind of like an idea that I couldn't get out of my head unless I wrote it down.**

 **Review! It makes my day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's P.O.V._**

Zatanna stood beside the Zeta Tubes, typing something into the panel. "Whatcha doing Zee?" Robin questioned as he walked up to her. Once she was finished typing whatever it was in, she turned around and smiled at him.

'Zachary Zatara, Authorized by Zatanna Zatara B07'

"My cousin is visiting, though he is kind of a -"

"Zatanna! Long time no see!" he had a white button down shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a pair of black pants. "Hey Zach, this is my...friend Robin." The Boy Wonder raised an eyebrow, but nonetheless put out a hand, though Zachary completely ignored him."So, about this other team." he began, his Italian accent slightly showing as he did so. "Just down the hall." he nodded and began to make his way. "Friend?" Robin asked, as he began to follow Zachary once the teen was out of earshot.

"We've been trying to keep our relationship a secret, remember? Not even Artemis or Wally know." he hummed in response and wrapped his arms around her, engulfing her in a quick hug before they joined the team in the living room. "Pretty big for a couple of sidekicks." he exclaimed, they all just glared at him, while Zatanna ran up to her cousin, giving everyone an apologetic look.

"Who's this kid, Zatanna?" Artemis asked, her hands on her hips, and if looks could kill, he would be goo all over the floor. "My cousin, he's going to be staying here for a couple of weeks." Zach nodded in response, and looked around the room. "So, what room will I be staying in?" he quickly asked, trying to ignore their glares. "Just down the hall." M'gann happily stated.

"Can your maid take my bags?" they all gave him questioning looks, "You guys don't have a maid? Uncle Giovan-shit." Zatanna's face quickly twisted in response, and more glares were thrown his way. It was true that Zachary had little tact, but even he felt bad for what he said. "I'm sorry Zatanna, that just slipped out." the team was a bit surprised by his quick apology.

She just cleared her throat and turned her head away from him, licking her lips and faced him a moment later. Guilt crossed his features, the tension was strong in the room, no one dared to move or speak as the two cousins looked at each other. "It's...fine Zach." she gave him a fake smile before looking over at M'gann, who quickly lead him down the hall.

"You okay 'Tanna?" Artemis quickly asked and approached her friend, the raven haired girl turned to look at her and shrugged. "It just took me by surprise is all." no one believed her, but knew better than to keep asking her questions. "So is he another 'magician'?" Wally asked, putting air quotes when he said magician. Zatanna just nodded "Yeah, but only on objects, unlike me he can't effect humans." The redheaded speedster quickly let out a sigh of relief, that meant no more turning him into animals to prove that magic was real.

* * *

The team was zeta'd into the cave, covered in clay, Zachary, upon seeing this laughed so hard the water he was drinking came out of his nose. "What kind of team is this if you guys lose against _clay_?" he joked and Conner growled and Artemis whispered a death threat under her breath. "I mean fighting Clay-Face can be easy, just cast a freezing spell and bam, done." he looked over to Zatanna, before walking over to her, studying all the clay that she was covered in.

"Kind of hard when our only magician has clay covering her mouth for most of the mission." Robin stated, and Zachary opened his mouth to say something but Zatanna cut him off "Sorry to burst your bubble cous, but I'm a way more powerful magician than you are, if anything I'm training you." he didn't argue with that statement. His father and mother weren't the best at training him, and Zatara had started to, after the incident, and then Zatanna had gave him tips over calls or texting.

"Anyways, while you guys were gone, I went outside for a while, and now have three dates later today, so I was wondering if I could have any help from you guys." they all gaped at him, "Three dates? That's basically cheating on them all!" Wally, who used to be someone who would hit on every woman he sees, even knew this was a horrible idea.

"I see it more of a, contest, I text back the one I like the most back for another date." he looked around the room to see if any of them would step up with any suggestions to help him prepare for one of them. "Well, the first one is in a few minutes, so I better start getting ready." he excused himself before walking into his room.

"Zatanna, not to be rude or anything, but your cousin is an absolute _ass._ " Artemis stated, while Zatanna just shook her head. "Trust me when I say this, he wasn't like this a few years ago-"

"So, should I send them all dick pics, or no?" Zatanna tensed up and face palmed. "No, Zachary, don't." he just nodded before smirking and going back in his room saying 'too late' as he did so. "Definitely not the same." she sighed.

He walked back out of his room, hair gel clearly taking up 50% of his hair. "I borrowed your hair gel Robin, if you didn't mind, and also I lost a date because of the picture I sent, so I guess that narrows it down to two."

* * *

Robin and Zatanna were talking to each other in the kitchen, the cave was just about empty as everyone left, it being 12. "So when'll Zach be back?" Robin asked, jumping down from the counter and looking around the room. "I have no idea, knowing that those two girls didn't turn him down after that picture he sent them, he's probably been with both of them in the bedroom tonight."

"So, if I sent you a picture like that, before our first date, would you turn me down?"

"Big time." he fake gasped, and put a hand to his heart, "Wow, that hurt." he stated, before walking up to her, and smirked. "What if I sent you a picture like that now?" she let out a small laugh, and leaned forward, gripping the edge of the counter she was sitting on.

"Hey Zatanna! Guess what happened!" the raven haired girl, let out a scream and fell backward and off the countertop, landing hard onto the floor. Robin quickly rushed over to her, but Zachary just stood their in silence, tapping his foot against the ground as if he were annoyed by the whole ordeal. "What Zach?" Zatanna asked, a bit annoyed by her cousin.

"So, Natalie, one of the chicks, refused to go on another date with me! Because apparently, I'm a selfish brat! But I mean Jessica didn't, so I guess I'm stuck with her."

"And your mad?" he shrugged and threw his coat on a nearby chair, before vaulting over and onto the couch. "I mean I liked Natalie more, ya'know? But eh, Jessica was better in bed." Robin gave him a face of disgust by the comment. "So, what are your plans for tomorrow?" Zatanna asked, leaning against the counter. "Well Jessica and I are hanging out at like 7, but other than that I have nothing, I mean I heard about this carnival that's in town, but those things are lame."

Robin turned to Zatanna with a smile "I guess we found out what the team is going to do tomorrow."

* * *

 **Now, I only made Zachary seem like a complete asshole, and that's because on all the Wikipedia pages I've read about him(To do research for these next few chapters) he was described as a selfish brat by the Teen Titans, he was aggressive and had little patience and tact. Anyways, next chapter there will be some more Zachary, and the team going to the carnival!**

 **Review! It makes my day!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's P.O.V.**_

They had a plan, all of them, excluding Zachary, were going to the carnival. Just as Raquel was about to say the words 'Let's go' Zach zeta'd in and demanded he go with them. "How was your date?" Zatanna asked with a sigh, he left less than half an hour ago. "So, turns out that Jessica, and Natalie are friends so they found out about the multiple dates thing." they all acted as if this were a tragedy. "So, what's your plan now?" Robin asked, adjusting his jacket. "Well, I might as well join you guys."

* * *

The carnival wasn't that far away, once they got there in the van Batman had lended to them, they decided to all stick together. More like Kaldur decided for them all to and none of them really wanted to spend an hour arguing. "What about the Ferris Wheel?" M'gann quickly asked, and pointed to the largest thing in the carnival. "I'd love that." Zachary said before anyone could state their own ideas. He wrapped an arm around the martian-in-disguise's shoulder. She tensed up for a moment and looked at her teammates for help.

Conner gratefully walked over to him and shoved him off, grabbing M'ganns hand and glaring at him. Zachary put his hands up "I understand." he said with a large smile on his face.

They decided to play a few games, Robin handed them all money, before they all broke up into two groups, Kaldur's idea of course. Robi quickly lead his group, which included of himself, Zatanna, Conner, and M'gann to the ring toss. He grabbed all the rings, all the strangers giving him weird looks as he did so, and he tossed them all, them all going on a bottle right next to each other. Everyone, except for his teammates gaped at this. M'gann pointed to the game next to them, which they all quickly went to. The four of them grabbed one of the 'guns' and went to shoot down the rows of cardboard animals.

"At least I got some." Zatanna said, her arms crossed and eyebrow raised. "Yeah, three." Robin said before letting out a cackle, earning a light punch on the shoulder by Zatanna. Conner smiled and lead them all to what M'gann called 'The Strength Test' he grabbed the mallet and slammed it into the pedal. The large, round bell went to the top, before bursting through it and going into the sky. Even hitting a bird as it did so. "Crap." he muttered, slowly setting down the mallet and walking away from it.

After that...event, they all met up again and decided-after M'gann asked them multiple times again-to go on the Ferris Wheel. They were large and booth-like, all of them could fit in it. "So, beautiful, how's the view?" Raquel swiftly turned and if it weren't for the fact that he was Zatanna's cousin, she would've smacked him. "Better without you." she said simply, before turning back around and looking off the side.

Conner wrapped an arm around M'gann and kissed her cheek before the ride ended. All of them got out, and started to walk around the carnival. "Cotton Candy! I've never had it before!" the martian excitedly yelled out, running to one of the food booths, jumping up and down, the largest smile plastered on her face. Robin walked up and got everyone a cotton candy stick, and he handed them all off. They all stared at M'gann, Conner and Kaldur, for this would be their first time eating it.

"It's pure sugar." Kaldur stated, before taking a bite, and he quickly shut up. M'gann's was gone soon and Conner happily shared some of his with her. They began to look around again. Zachary rested a hand on Artemis' butt, before squeezing it. In the blink of an eye, she turned around and slapped him on the face. Wally, who witnessed the event go down, angrily stomped over to Zachary.

"Dude, what the hell! You don't just do that to women!" the Zatara shrugged and rubbed his cheek. "The only reason none of us are beating the hell out of you is because your Zatanna's cousin." Artemis stated, pointing to her best friend while doing so. He paused for a moment before walking away. "Clearly I'm not wanted here."

* * *

Once they got back to the cave, Zachary waited at the Zeta Tubes with all of his bags packed, tapping his foot. "Finally." he muttered, walking up to Zatanna and hugging her. "Well, I guess I should go, see you all...hopefully never." he said, grabbing his bags and zetaing to Italy, his home.

Everyone was tense by the whole ordeal. Not regretful for making him leave, just awkward and tense. "This team needs to take a break." Kaldur stated after a few moments of silence. They all looked around and nodded. "Road trip!" M'gann suggested quickly, and Robin smirked "Yes! The last time I went on a road trip was with Bats, when the zeta's broke down and we had to go to Metropolis, it was boring I may add."

"What's the point of going on a roadtrip if we had the Bioship?" Wally questioned, running a hand through his hair. "Roadtrip it is!" Kaldur said, ignoring Wally's question. "Though, my king needs me this week, my queen will give birth any day now."

"And this gigantic Earthquake hit detroit, Icon refuses for me to miss it." Robin nodded and looked at the remaining members, who were going on the trip. "Better get packed!"

* * *

 **Sorry, I completely rushed it. Hope you guys enjoyed it anyways!**

 **Review! It makes my day!**


End file.
